


Colorful Summer Sky

by sirwolfeye



Category: Lonely Girl ni Sakaraenai | ロンリーガールに逆らえない
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirwolfeye/pseuds/sirwolfeye
Summary: A retelling of the events of "Lonely Girl ni Sakaraenai" manga through Sora's eyes. It includes missing moments, and fanservice as often as I can pull it off. This fanfic will have "main chapters" that are based on the manga chapters, and "side stories" that are based on artwork from Kashikaze's Twitter.
Relationships: Ayaka Sakurai/Sora Honda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Colorful Summer Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo-prequel to the manga, with Sora as a Narrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I stumbled on this manga while I was reading the latest Citrus+ chapter and it captivated me. After looking through the author's twitter. I bought the first volume and wasn't disappointed. When I found myself reading through it the third time, I knew I had to write something for it. 
> 
> Being lazy as hell, I just took what I did with my Citrus fanfic "The Other Side" and applied the same idea. Let's see where it take me. I have the plot ready up to chapter 7 of the manga. 
> 
> I'm writing these as breaks from "The Other Side" as chapter 8 of that fanfiction is shaping up to be humongous. I'm hoping the chapters from this fanfic won't go over the 2k words limit. 
> 
> Let's all watch over Sora and Ayaka as they grow closer. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Fleur from the Yuri Garden discord who beta-read this chapter for me. You're the best.

Mom woke me up early today to sit on one of those breakfasts we go through every time she has to go away. Even though she goes out of her way to make breakfast for us, she doesn’t say anything. We just eat in uncomfortable silence.

After she gathers up her things, she always asks me, “don’t you want to go to school, Sora?” I never reply, but she never presses the matter.

How hard is it to change jobs or to take me with her? Instead, she has “to live away for work.” At least, since the divorce, I don’t have to deal with her constant bickering with dad. I used to kill time in the arcade wherever they were at it. I don’t have to go there anymore. I don’t have any friends to play with, so what’s the point. What’s the point of anything?

When I graduated from middle school, I hoped my fortune would turn, especially when I found out that Sakurai-san was in my class. I was over the moon when I saw her name on the same list as mine. I waited for a whole week for her to come and talk to me, but she never did.

Sakurai-san is the only one who ever noticed me in middle school. She walked up to me once when I got the strawberry milk instead of coffee milk from a vending machine. She exchanged her coffee milk with me. She knew my name even though we were from different classes. She touched my hands and said, “Well, then, Honda-san… See you later!” 

After that day, I spent my recesses watching her from afar. She was like some protagonist from a manga: gorgeous, athletic, kind, and popular. The more time I spent watching her, the more captivated I became.

She said, “see you later,” but we graduated without ever speaking to each other again. I chalked it up due to being in different classes. As I spent more time watching her in high school, I realized there was more to it. Wherever she went, she had friends around her. Everyone loves her. The distance between us was greater than I thought. It wasn’t long before I couldn’t bear seeing her face anymore. Her smile was as adorable as it always has been, but it wasn’t directed at me. 

It was my own fault for developing a crush on her. It was all because of that stupid yuri manga I was reading, where the main character’s love interest had long black hair and just like Sakurai-san. Little by little, I started fantasizing about Sakurai-san. Even now, I spend my time daydreaming about kissing her.

That was the most painful part. She would hate me if I ever became friends with her and were to find out. I looked at her that way. I know that, yet I can’t stop. 

With mom gone, I switch on the TV. I’m not really watching anything. I just sit there and stare at the screen. I have watched so many anime and movies that everything started looking the same. Boy meets girl; girl meets girl; boy meets boy—all variations of the same formula without anything of substance. Fall in love, confess, date, break up, date again, and then happily ever after. When I got tired of mainstream stories, I started watching niche ones. At some point, I found one about a college-student NEET. It cut me deep. At least he was twenty-something. I am fifteen and already a hikikomori. 

I couldn’t bear watching “meaningful” stuff anymore. It was back to “boy meets girl.” At least I was safe from my own mind.

I stared at the TV for 2 hours, then argued on the internet about what I watched for six hours that followed. I didn’t care about the movie I watched, and I felt terrible for badmouthing its hardcore fanbase. I just needed something to do while I waited for my day to end. Mature and sensible conversations end in two or three exchanges. Maybe that’s why mom and dad argued all the time. Spouting vulgar words at each other was a substitute to the unearthly silence they both fell into whenever they had no more energy to shout.

Eugh! Why can’t this muppet understand there’s no way a guy would wake up from a coma because his deaf girlfriend “shouted” his name? 

If my life was a manga, Sakurai-san would show up at my door, tell me she missed me, and kiss me full on the mouth. 

Sakurai-san… Her lips look so soft. I wish she’d hold me in her arm and carry me like a baby… I know it’s impossible given I’m almost as tall as her. Our height would be perfect for kissing each other… 

I hug a nearby pillow and start kissing it while picturing myself embracing Sakurai-san. That’s how it always goes… All my thoughts lead to Sakurai-san. I used to cry whenever I come back to my senses. Now, I’m numb. I don’t know how long this stupid crush will last. Maybe I should confess to her, get rejected, and be done with this once and for all…

Then again, Sakurai-san is so kind and selfless. She might accept my confession without having feelings for me. 

How could she like me? She can pick and chose any boy or girl she wants. She’s perfect. Meanwhile, I’m… me.

The doorbell rings.

Weird… Is mom waiting for a package?

I chuck the pillow aside and chuckle at the thought of throwing Sakurai-san like that. 

I look at the intercom.

Sakurai-san?

Sakurai-san! 

Sakurai-san is at the door! 

I can’t utter a word...

My heart pounds fast as I walk to the door… I open it slowly. I can’t believe my eyes… I know I saw her in the intercom, but…

“Sakurai-san?” I say as if to confirm it’s not a dream. 

She doesn’t say anything and seems to process something. She takes a moment before saying, “Sora Honda-san! We went to the same middle school! Different classes, though.”

“Yes,” I nod. My voice came out wrong. 

“Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something.”

  
  



End file.
